SCP-Milo
by 1u1k
Summary: SCP-3064 is a Euclid-Class SCP capable of destroying organic and in-organic material in a 3-meter vicinity. This SCP does this by emitting a sound similar to a typical human scream, this corrodes the material into strips. Note that personnel are to not form a relationship with this SCP, name this SCP, and to never, ever let it out of it's containment cell.
1. Prologue - His Name Is

"Why do they call it Euclid? I haven't brushed up on my ancient Greek history lately."

A chuckle can be heard from outside the containment cell, it was short, like most chuckles are.

"There was, like, an old mathmitician named Euclid-something, he apparently discovered the foundation for modern physics. It's meant to be ironic, I think, cause many Euclid SCPs break the laws of physics"

"Yeah, but doesn't almost every single SCP defy physics in some way."

There was a short silence.

"Look, don't look into it too much into it. Not many of these things are supposed to make much sense anyway. Not like Black Canary over here can defy physics or anything."

"Black Canary, that's a new one. Something that must've come from the creative mind of Jeremy Vierwheeler over here"

"Eh, maybe Black Canary stole your ability to pronounce basic words."

"You last name has 4 vowels in it, it's 10 letters, and it's German, that's literally all the elements needed for an unpronouncable name"

"Yeah, and a dumbass pronouncing it. Look, let's ask Black Canary if likes his new name."

"You're not seriously going to call him tha-"

The plate masking the small 6'' by 5'' window was pulled up, revealing a Caucasian male, he looked around 18 years old, 1.6 m tall, he is wearing blue jeans and a black dress shirt. The subject has a pair of bulky, leathery headphones, they are plugged into a 1970's stereo. The subject wears a pair of blacked out 1970s glasses He is sitting there, with a blank look on his face.

"Hey, Black Canary, how you doin'?"

No response.

The plate fell back into it's slot, blocking view from the subject

"Well, must be fine"

The two guards stood there, making small conversation for hours. Eventually, a researcher came down the hall, carrying a plate of food. There wasn't much food on it, only enough for your average school lunch. It was placed in a small slot, which slid nicely into the room. There was exactly 30 seconds of wait, before soft, repetitive footsteps could be heard. Although barely due to the multi-layer steel door and heavy layers of protection that the guards were expected to wear.

More waiting.

More small conversation.

More standard procedures.

There was a small clicking that could be heard in the hallway that the guards were standing in. They have heard it clicking steadily for a few minutes and assumed it was just an electrical problem. They had reported it to the researcher bringing the food, although no one had come, yet. Among these small sounds was a sound that was seemingly overshadowed by the others but had started to become louder, it was the sound of...moaning.

"You hear that? It sounds like...crying"

"I hear many things, none of them sound like crying."

"Check his containment cell."

"What?"

"You heard me, he might be having a seizure."

"Why do you have to automatically assume everything is him have a fucking seizure."

"I don't, plus, what else in here makes a crying noise?"

"First of all, there is no crying sound, second of all, even if there is a sound, it might just be a new researcher."

"In the Euclid Section? Yeah, I totally believe that."

"Not a totally new researcher, dumbass. A researcher going up a level."

The soft clicking had started to get louder, alongside the moaning (which now sounded more like screaming). The guards could now hear it getting louder and faster, the lights started slightly flickering. It wasn't incredibly obvious, 1 or 2 lights would start to lose brightness, then return to full brightness. This quickly turned to 3, then 4, then 5 lights. All of the lights started flickering. The guards almost had a full out argument, at this point. The screaming was clearly audible to the guards. They both realized that the subject must've been having a seizure. They pushed up the slit that covered the glass and saw the subject spazzing out while sitting down. His hands were on his headphones, almost trying to get them off. One of the security guards turned on his radio.

"Turn on the gas to 3064's containment chamber!"

Nothing happened.

"Hello? Someone turn on the goddamn gas to 3064's containment chamber!"

Nothing happened.

The walls of the room appeared to "peel" off. Strips of the glass were peeling off.

"Fuck it."

One of the security guards put their keycard in the slot, a short but loud beep was heard. He pulled open the door and stepped in, an extendable baton in his hand. The other security guard stepped in after him, with the same type of baton in his hand.

The subject turned his head up towards the first security guard, who was running across the chamber, his intention obvious. He got about halfway across the containment chamber before tripping and collapsing on the floor, his hands immediatly went up to his ears, as if he were in great pain. The other was behind him and continued running towards the subject. He used the baton and hit the subject on the head. The subject fell to the ground, clearly unconscious.

The security guard sat on the wall, he needed a moment to recover from all of this. The security guard radio'd in that his partner needed medical assistance and that they needed engineers and an additional guard to replace the injured one for the time being. It took a few minutes but the engineers, docters, and additional guard came. The injured guard was taken away by the docters and the engineers started to check the lights to see if there was an electrical problem. It was easily decided, though, that there was no electrical problem and the flickering lights must've been a part of the SCP. It was another change of behaviour, this had become common. There had even been talks of changing the SCP Classification to Keter if these changes became more malicious and frequent.

The new security guard that was selected was moving up a level from watching a row of "Safe" SCPs at the same time. The two guards wanted to talk, but it was awkward due to the vast amount of question the new security guard was asking. Although the old security guard was fairing well to the questions.

"So, what's this SCP's "name"?"

"SCP-3064"

"No, not his number, his name."

There was a brief pause, the guard spoke for a moment then stopped himself. After a few seconds, he spoke again.

"Milo, his name is Milo."

"And what's your name?"

"Liom, my name is Liom"


	2. Chapter 1: Able

"You do realize the ramification this could have right? We won't be able to move 3064 to the Keter-Department if this doesn't let up. We can't afford losing more of our personnel to something we don't even understand."

"Calm down Joseph, we don't even know if something like this could even be fatal, he's still showing life signs. It could've just caused some mental effects that could lead to the subject developing a state like a coma."

"Well, he's been in this "coma" for three-and-a-half fucking days now, we can't keep supporting a dead guy."

Able was hearing this argument happening at the foot of his bed. Not wanting to intervene, he took this time to think of a good comeback to what Joseph was saying.

"Can you shut up, please? I'm trying not to die over here." Able thought he could make up better.

"Oh shit, he's actually alive," Joseph said, his embarrassment being clear.

"Yeah, I am, dumbass." Able opened his eyes to see a nurse at the foot of his bed, along with Joseph at the side, looking at him. The room was small and square-ish, it had counters on either side of the hospital bed he was on. There was a sink on both rows of counters, paired with a trashcan in the corner. There was a window behind the two who at Able. Able could see doctors and nurses walking around like swarms of ants, ignoring what was happening.

"Oh, um...M-Mr. Ross, have you had any...weird dreams while you were asleep? Or are you seeing anything besides Joseph and me?"

"All I see is Joseph's awe-stricken face that a leg injury doesn't kill a person. No, of course I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Able didn't fully understand what he was saying, the words just came out of his mouth.

"Well, you have been in a coma for three days now since the incident. That shows that this injury is more than just a fractured leg, it could have massive psychological effects that we don't know about."

"Well, doc, I know 3064 better than you probably ever will, I don't think that military-grade armor that can withstand an entire magazine from an AK-47 will crumble under a guy screaming." Able didn't understand why he had to stay here, he wanted to return to work. Joseph probably hired a rookie from the Safe-Class Department to take over for him. Able had no doubt that this person was going to die, either by tripping over something or by missing his strike and getting mowed down.

"Your leg says otherwise." The nurse had moved to the opposite side of the bed and showed Able his leg. It was completely wrapped in bandages, Able couldn't even feel any pain or the bandages at all. "3064 somehow cut down every layer of your skin to the bone, nerves and all. There is only about a half-inch of muscle left, and even that is degrading."

"Can you tell me that again, but, like, with English rather than hokey-pokey doctor-talk, please?"

The nurse looked agitated from this comment, she seemed to have noticed the rudeness in Able. "3064 cut down your leg to the bone from his screams."

"No, no, ma'am, do you understand that some dumbass from the safe-class department is going to get killed? I've been with 3064 the longest, I know how to stay safe while handling him. I have more qualifications than Liom on how to deal with him, I need to be back on 3064."

"Well, Mr. Ross, it is actually moving to Keter-class, we can't have an injured guard on duty watching a Keter-class."

This news stunned Able. He thought, no, he knew that 3064 didn't have murderous intentions. It was always the guards doing something wrong, it was the guards who would trigger 3064. Able knew how 3064 worked, what his triggers were and how to avoid them. He knew more about 3064 than any other personnel and Able knew that 3064 was not a Keter-class SCP, far from it.

"Keter? You moved 3064...to Keter-class? Oh my god, you are hopeless. Joseph, do you have a single fucking clue about the qualifications of moving an SCP to Keter-class?" Able focused his glare on Joseph, sitting in a chair placed by the side of his bed. Able thought that someone placed it there beforehand. Probably for observation reasons.

Joseph had stayed silent this entire time, not wanting to interfere with the arguing patient and his doctor. "Yes, I do, and 3064 has become a dangerous threat to personnel which goes off randomly. you can't avoid something like that. He doesn't seem to have a trigger for going off in situations like the one that caused your injury. He is a Keter-class SCP, at least for now."

"Oh my god...Hey, uh, nurse, could you go report to the head doctor that I'm not dead? Thanks, darling."

"Uh...Mr. Ross, I'm actually the-"

"She the head doctor here." Joseph finished her sentence.

"Oh, so, uh, then, could you record that I'm not dead?"

The doctor stood there, glaring at him with a hatred that was visible in her eyes. Giving a fake smile, she turned her gaze towards Joseph.

"Yes, of course. Mr. Waggoner, I'll consider your recommendation in what we should do next in Mr. Ross's recovery." She turned her head towards Joseph as she said that.

The doctor stomped out of the room, swiftly opening the door and let it slam into the door frame.

"You shouldn't be mean to her like that, especially to her, after all, she's the one that's kep..."

"Keeping you from killing me."

Joseph had a combination of awe, anger, and straight up shock on his face.

"What?"

"I heard your fucking 'recommendation'. You want to kill the only guy that actually knows how to handle 3064 because you 'somehow' didn't have enough money for fucking life support for a few days. Middle-class fucking families can support life support longer than you can."

There was a long pause, Joseph thinking about his next move. After a while of thinking, Joseph leaned forward in his chair, pointing a finger at Able.

"Joseph, look, listen to me-"

"No, Able, just be quiet for a second, right, now, listen to me-"

"No, Joseph, let me talk for a secon-"

"No! Shut up for a goddamn second and let me speak, Able. I swear to god."

This sudden aggression stunned Able, leaving him speechless. Joseph stood up in anger and frustration, walking over to the counter and leaning over looking at the sink. He was unable to meet Able's eyes when he had turned the other way, instead focusing his glare in Able's general direction.

"We have the best qualified Keter-Class watching 3064. Personnel who know a hell of a lot more about these kinds of situations than you do, Able. They know how to handle him, they know what to do when 3064 has more of his...his spasms. You're injured, you can't walk on that leg, and you can't get to 3064 fast enough to stop him if he does have one of his spasms. I'm sorry that this incident happened to you, but you can't go back to guarding 3064, not until you're healed. Alright?"

There were a few seconds of silence, Joseph looked out the window to see a few confused faces looking at him. The glass wasn't as soundproof as Joseph thought. He put on a face of embarrassment which was only partially faked. The doctors and nurses went back to working as soon as they saw this face.

"Look. Alright, look."

Joseph turned his head back towards Able, who had a look of understanding on his face.

"Fine, you win. I can't walk or run fast enough, but you still need me."

"Oh my god."

"No, listen to me. Do you know who had the idea of using the batons to knock out 3064?"

"T-That would be you, Able."

"Who thought of the idea for the gas chambers to knock out 3064?"

"That was a combination of many of our researchers effo..."

"No, I mean, yeah, but, who proposed the original idea for gas chambers in the first place?"

"That would also be you."

"I know that I'm being an asshole, but I understand him more than anyone. I what his triggers are, he is not a Keter-Class SCP."

"If he's not a Keter-Class, then what are his triggers?"

"I...don't know, but I can sense it. It's like when you're a mother, you can sense when your child needs something or wants to do something."

"You're saying that 3064 is a Euclid-Class SCP just because you have a sixth-sense that can detect when he's going to have a spasm?"

"...Yes"

"Yeah...No, you're going to have to give more to convince the board, let alone myself."

"Give me six weeks."

"What?"

"Give me six weeks, that's 42 days if my math is correct. I'll figure out what's causing his spasms besides the usual suspects."

"Able...You do realize that your injury will take weeks to heal. I'd give that leg three weeks and that's being generous."

"Yes, I understand, but I know a lot about 3064, I'm the man that can figure this out."

"Really, now? Tell me one thing that I don't know about 3064, Able."

"Okay, uh...Did you know that 3064 seems to get concussions easier than normal people?"

"Really? 3064, a creature which regularly gets knocked out from batons or gas, gets knocked out quicker than normal people, I couldn't have guessed."

"No, wait...Joseph, it's not like that. You know when I got this injury?"

"Yeah, we got addendums from Liom and partial recordings from the video cameras, why?"

"The camera's didn't capture what happened, right?"

"No, they cut out before you entered the room."

"It's kind of funny actually when we first entered the room. My leg must've got caught on the door frame or something, but I fell down. Liam came in the room after me, if I remember correctly I yelled at him to hit 3064 or something. He was running like Usain fucking Bolt towards him, and-", Able had a small burst of laughter, coughing afterward, "The idiot trips over me!" Able had a louder burst of laughter, he managed to control his coughing, though. "So, he trips over me, but then he throws his baton-", Able said, switching his voice to be more serious, "and his baton hit 3064 in the face, like square in the head, near his eyes, and knocks him out. It wasn't even a hard throw, he just kind of tossed it at his head and it knocked him out, isn't that weird?"

"Kind of, but 3064 gets knocked out every few days, throwing something like a baton could easily knock him out if you threw hard enough."

"Yeah, but, I was there, I remember it. Hitting an average person in the head with a baton with that kind of force won't knock them out. Even if they get knocked out a bunch of times. Think of MMA fighters, they get hit in the face full force with kicks and punches all the time, especially during a match. They don't get knocked out unless they're hit really hard a few times. Normal humans can withstand having a baton thrown at their head, 3064 can't."

"Yeah, but 3064 isn't human."

"He's human-ish, I'm pretty sure that he would have a similar head makeup to a regular human."

"Well-", Joseph sat his from his chair, stretching his legs and started towards the door, "I'll think about it."

"Fine."

Able looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Joseph got to the door, but stopped and turned towards Able.

"I do care about you, I wouldn't spend all this money keeping you alive if I didn't"

"Then why did you want to kill me?"

"Did you actually think that I wanted to kill you, Able?"

There was a silence between the two, a short silence. Joseph looked at Able, laying there on the bed, taking on an impossible challenge. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

(If you have any suggestions or critique, don't be afraid to give some to me, I'm always looking for improvements.)


	3. Chapter 2: The Breach

"They're, uh, moving 3064 to Keter today, at least for now."

"What?" Able opened his eyes and looked at the doorway, seeing Joseph enter the room. He forgot about the light and got a painful dose of brightness in his eyes. He put a hand in front of his eyes to try and stop the sunlight. While he had been awake for a short time, he kept his eyes closed, trying to rest while thinking.

"Uh, yeah, the board decided so."

"And..." Able yawned, too tired to give much of a fight, "You didn't do shit to stop them?"

"Well, I couldn't, really, I-"

"But you're like, the head director here, right? Your say is final, right?"

"Well, that's not how it works, it's more like a democracy, actually. We have a department of high-classing personnel who have to agree on decisions. I just organize everything."

Joseph sat down at the chair right next to Joseph's bed, leaning forward. He had a mug in his hands, drinking some of the coffee it held.

"So, uh, how are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Able glared at Joseph.

"Um, a-alright then..."

There was a long silence. Joseph couldn't keep Able's gaze, looking at the hallway.

"So, uh-"

"Look."

Joseph perked his head up, regaining his confidence. He tapped his foot on the ground.

"Just...Go supervise the transport or something, I need to keep thinking."

"About 3064?"

"Yeah, yeah, just, I need some silence."

Joseph didn't say a word, he just sat up and started walking towards the door. Opening it, he looked back at Able, who had closed his eyes at this point. About to take a step outside, Joseph swiftly turned around.

"Oh! I also have this." Joseph said eagerly.

Able opened his eyes to see a small handgun, partially obscured by Joseph's hand. The words "Return to Me" were engraved in almost illegible cursive on the guns barrel. It looked like the old cursive used in the old fairy tale books that Able used to read.

"What's that?" Able said, worried that it could be more dangerous than it seemed.

"It's called SCP-704, it's this old pistol that got made in the 1800's or something. All it really does is that when you fire it and cock the hammer again, the bullet returns back to the gun-"

"Wait, wait, alright, first of all, you shouldn't be showing that thing off like it's your middle school chess trophy or something. Second of all, you shouldn't be showing off a fucking SCP of all things. Third of all, do you understand the ramification for something like that?"

"I'm not stupid, I can handle a gun-" Joseph walked towards the sink, resting his arm on it.

"But that's not just a gun"

"Able...I know it's not just a gun, but it doesn't have any passive dangerous effects."

"No, God, Joseph, you don't understand the ramifications of what the hell you are you doing."

"I know-"

"Joseph, just, let me speak for a moment."

Joseph quieted down, too frustrated and bewildered at the amount of disrespect coming out of Able.

"That thing basically has infinite ammo, right? Cause you said that 'bullet flies back to gun' thing, right?"

Joseph nodded his head.

"Alright, so imagine the amount of damage that some lunatic that got his hands on it could do to some innocent people. There's basically no evidence that it had ever happened. There would be no bullet casing, no bullet, only a person having died from blood loss all a sudden. Do you understand how much death that this person can cause?"

Joseph breathed in through his nose, his frustration audible.

"Yes, we know what we're doing."

There was a short silence as Joseph took the time to look at all the doctors and nurses walking outside, only to notice a distinct lack of them around. In fact, there weren't any around at all, at least from what Joseph could see. He stopped leaning on the sink and began to towards the window. Peering over to try and see any doctors moving around. Joseph thought that a person had a heart attack or something. He moved towards the door, ignoring the comments Able was throwing at him. Opening it, he looked to his right, down the hallway. No one was there. He looked to his left, nobody was there. Odd.

An alarm went off, red light filling the room and hallway. Joseph turned his head towards the sound of footsteps on his right. Pulling out 704, he aimed at the door, trying to protect himself from potential intruders. The overhead speaker lit up with sound, "Containment Breach, Containment Breach, Containment Breach...", Joseph didn't care to stick around to see what caused it.

His fight or flight response kicking in, Joseph looked back at Able's bed. He saw how defenseless Able actually was. Joseph looked back at the hallway, towards the footsteps and the banging on the door. Swearing loudly, he walked backwards back into Able's room. Seeing the metal gate slowly closing down on the window and door, he closed the door to stop the metal gate from crushing it. He aimed his gun at the door, continuing to walk back towards Able. Hitting his leg on the chair, Joseph looked behind at the chair and moved his leg around it, moving it in a position so that he could sit down in it. He sat down, but kept his gun pointed at the door. He finally turned his head towards Able.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Able had noticed Joseph's lack of conversation , maybe he got a mini-case of shock. Maybe he had seen a terrible event that transpired in the hallway. Whatever he saw, he couldn't be stuck in the past thinking about it. Reaching out, Able grabbed Joseph by the arm and shook him a little. Joseph suddenly jerked his head towards Able.

"What are you doing? There are people out there, researchers, staff, go help them, don't just stay locked up in here with me."

Joseph kept staring at Able, contemplating his next move. He turned his head towards the door, lowered his hands into his lap, then looked back towards Able.

"I-I'm a higher rank than them. T-The guards will rescue us-"

"Oh my god, are you actually fucking babbling right now? I swear to god..."

There was a short silence, Joseph looking away from Able. Joseph lowered 704 into his lap, trying to handle the shame he was feeling from Able's stare. Maybe he shouldn't have been voted into the position of director of the site. Maybe someone else who was more professional with more experience in these situations should be a director, instead of him.

 _No_

Joseph had been voted in, he deserved this role. He didn't need this shit from Able, especially with all the harsh conditions he was already going through. He pointed the gun at the door again, wrapping his hands around it again, keeping his finger off the trigger. He looked back at Able.

"We just need to wait here, the announcement said that it was at 3064's cell. Gamma-13 must've been called by someone."

"Wait, wait, wait, Gamma-13. What unit is that?"

Joseph got a boost of confidence.

"It's a Mobile Task-Force, it focuses on entities associated with Anderson Robotics."

"And that is?"

"Anderson Robotics? Oh, it was this robotics business that develops SCPs, I heard that it's owner is an SCP, or something."

"Alright, so...What does this have to do with 3064? I'm pretty sure that it's easy to tell the difference between 3064 ."

"No, it's just, I think that something happened to the security system."

"What? The hell are you talking about?"

"3064 only affects objects in a 3-meter radius, there's no way that this could've caused a breach. It doesn't even move, there's no way that it developed a reason to escape, all of a sudden. Someone had to have caused the alarm to trigger."

"Yeah...But, anyone can hack the system, why do you think a robot did it?"

"Because, no one in this side of the state has the funds to realistically hack the system. There's been budget cuts, you'd lose profit if you tried to hack the system."

"...What? Joseph...Do you understand what you just said?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You just said that it had to be a robot that hacked the system because it would cost too much

to hack the system..."

"Um...Yeah, why?"

"Oh my god...Joseph, it doesn't cost money to fucking hack a system."

"No, Able, you don't understand-"

"I want you to think about what you're going to say for a moment, just, think."

There was a short silence as Joseph took an artificially long amount of time thinking about his next sentence.

"There is a lot of poverty in this area, and a lot of people assume that this place is a government building or something, they don't know it's a Site."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you see it? They're trying to get money! If they capture an SCP and a few hostages, they can ask for a bunch of money in return. It's a heist."

"Okay...then, but, what does this have to do with robots?"

"Some of Anderson Robotics distributing firms have been in New Mexico and Arizona, I'm pretty sure one was discovered right next to here. Why couldn't the terrorists get robotic SCPs to disable the system from Anderson-"

Joseph got interrupted the roaring sound of a shotgun blast. Joseph jerked, firing 704 into the gate, leaving a big, gaping hole. The artificial light of the hallway filled the hole. Joseph swore and tried pulling the hammer back, having to hold the gun in his armpit and use both hands to do so. The bullet flew back through the metal gate again, leaving another hole the same size in the gate. Joseph quickly aimed the gun at the gate again, his hands shaking. He stared at the light from the holes, trying to see if the light changed. Able looked at Joseph, completely silent. After looking at the holes again, Able looked at Joseph and put his hand on his shoulder, steadying his aim. Joseph snapped his neck towards Able, then looked at the gate and readjusted his hand's position on the gun.

Another shotgun blast, Joseph managed to control his trigger finger and not fire the gun again. He looked at Able again, then looked at the holes. The sounds of a woman screaming were silenced by another shotgun blast.

 _Footsteps_

They were sounding from the hallway, they got louder and much faster. They got even closer, closer...even closer. They sounded like they were right outside the room. Joseph aimed, ready at any moment to fire at the holes. His hands started shaking again. Able immediately noticed this and tightened his grip on Joseph. After a short while of complete and utter silence, there was the sound of a door being opened. Along with the same, quick footsteps getting quieter and less frequent. There was a full minute of silence. Able took his hand off Able, putting it on the blue covers of his bed.

"I think they left-"

One of the holes got filled with shadow. A fiery shotgun blast shredded the room, it's dark barrel aimed squarely at the two men. Joseph fired 704 before falling out of his chair and screaming in pain. He had fell down to the counters right besides his chair, he sat up and tried to pull the hammer back, he couldn't. He put his hand near the chair, realizing what had happened to him. There was a pattern of small holes made in his shirt, the white striped pattern rapidly being painted red. He breathed out heavily, finding it difficult. A sudden state of acceptance and dread fell upon him, he was going to die. The guards weren't going to make it in time, he was going to bleed out and die.

Able took the opportunity to reach over and grab 704, quickly aiming it at the door, he tried to fire, only to hear a clicking sound. He pushed down the hammer with the palm of his fist, the bullet came back, Able heard a scream of pain from the hallway. Able quickly pointed the gun at the door again and pulled the trigger. Loud swearing and the sound of a person writhing on the ground filled Able's ears. He pulled the hammer back again, he created another two holes in the door. It seemed that every time he fired the gun, it got a little bit more difficult to pull the hammer back on the gun.

Able fired again, the last squawk of life was forced out of whatever indivitual was in the hallway. He could hear fumbling, more swearing coming from the hallway and someone else pumping the shotgun. Able tried pulling the hammer back again, but was unsuccessful. He looked up at the two holes, seeing one of them fill up with blackness, he thought he was done for. He had failed to pull the hammer back in time and was going to be filled with buckshot for it. Able blinked. There was a soft clicking sound. The gun had either jammed or all the ammo had been used. He took a second to realize this, then with this boost of confidence, he pushed down the hammer with all his force. Just when Able thought he was going to break his hand, the hammer was pulled down, returning the bullet to the gun. A loud scream came from the hallway. Able aimed and fired the killing shot. He must've hit his target, because there was a quick whimper and the sound of another body hitting the ground.

Able started breathing heavily, the heart monitor behind him was beeping rapidly. Able couldn't concentrate with it on, he pulled the stupid heart-rate monitor off of his finger. Able couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own panting. The intruders must've all died. Able looked down at Joseph's unmoving body. Seeing that the ground underneath him was becoming covered in the dark red pool of his own blood. Able looked away, he couldn't take the reality that Joseph had actually died.

Able laid back and tried to squeeze the last remaining element of comfortability out of his hospital pillow. He looked at Joseph's corpse. When laying down, Able couldn't see the deadly pattern anymore. He reached in his blanket and placed 704, the adrenaline was wearing off. The door had opened again, Able panicked. Jerking his head up, he had tried to cock the gun. He couldn't. He tried again and again, up to four times Able had attempted to pull the hammer back, but it wouldn't budge. Able looked around the room for something. The footsteps got louder, they were repetitive and slow, rather than the quick and unpredictable nature of the intruder's footsteps.

Able decided to try and play dead, he thought if the other intruders saw Joseph's body, they would ignore him. Thinking that he was dead. The footsteps grew louder, they seemed methodical. Able's imagination kicked into overdrive, it could've been a robot, no, it had to be something else, an SCP? Of course not, it couldn't be, nothing on this site made that loud of a noise when walking. Nothing in this site except for maybe 3064 if another mutation happened could even walk.

The footsteps stopped. Opening one of his eyes to try and see his intruder, he didn't see the stereotypical terrorist he had in mind. In fact, they didn't even look like terrorist members, they had heavy black armor on, and from what Able could see they had some sort of badge on their shoulders.

"...Jesus christ..."

Able heard the low voice of one of the members. Then they took out their radio and quietly said something, Able couldn't quite hear. Wait...These weren't terrorists, these were those Gamma-13 guards! The calvary had come. Able opened his eyes and almost yelled at them.

"Hey! Hey, over here!"

Able could see one of the guards jerk their head towards Able waving at them. The guard relaxed his guard when he saw Able in a hospital gown, granted he was right next to a dead body and was ecstatic but the guard thought it could be some minor form of PTSD. Who knows, this person could just be insane. The guard turned around and signaled to one of their partners. That guard walked forward, looked at the two dead people on the ground, then went ahead towards the door to the next room.

The same guard who issued the order then turned to his left and signaled towards the other guard. That guard moved back the way they came, not going far, but watching the door. The guard looked in the room, seeing the dead body, then pulled off a piece covering his mouth.

"What's your name?"

"Able! Uh, yeah, Able."

"Alright, Able, all you should know is that the breach has been contained in this sector."

"Oh, uh, great, who caused it?"

"We don't know that right now, we'll have a secondary extraction team transport you to a secure location temporarily."

"Wait, why?"

The guard sighed in annoyance.

"The site still isn't safe, we don't know if any other SCPs broke out or escaped."

"Oh, uh, when is that going to happen?"

"Right now, we're planning to extract the medical-wing in a few hours."

"What does 'a few hours' mean exactly?"

"One to two hours."

"Wait, two hours? The fuck am I supposed to do for two hours? What are you doing that needs two hours?"

"Just...Keep yourself safe, we need to be absolutely sure it's safe-"

There was a scream from what sounded like a female to Able's right. Accompanying the scream was the sound of what Able thought was an AK-47. The guard immediately pointed his rifle towards the sound. He started to walk methodically towards the sound. There was a short, painful silence that followed, the guard's footsteps being the only thing breaking it. The door closed as someone rang out a few shots from their assault rifle. There were two sets of footsteps, one moving repetitively and slowly, and the other seeming to rush as fast as humanly possible.

There was a flurry of bullets that filled the hallway, one or two hitting through the gate, shredding those portions. Able could hear grunts, but he couldn't tell whether they were the guard's or the terrorist's screams. Able could hear the guard shout something at his partner to back him up. He was cut off, however, Able almost became numb with the sound of gunshots. Able couldn't tell who was firing what anymore, he just heard more firing, then, pure silence. Able thought he went deaf for a single moment, before he heard a voice. It was a voice that Able didn't recognize, probably because it was in a different language. The voice sounded gruff and rushed, like a smoker.

The intruders banged on the gate. Able tried to pull the hammer on 704, but he couldn't even move it. He tried the 'play dead' strategy. He shook when the intruders hit his gate with something. He severly hoped that they didn't hear his earlier conversation. The intruders having a conversation in this different language. Able recognized that this language was probably Spanish. Able slightly peeked one of his eyes and saw three crowbars under his gate, forcing it up. He started to panic, doubting his strategy. But, it was his only strategy, so it would have to do.

Able closed his eye, he wouldn't dare peek at the gate any longer. He heard a person move and hit his head on the bottom of the gate. Able had to peek, to make sure that he was safe. He saw a large man right in front of him, holding a shotgun. A sharp pain went through Able's mind as he got hit in the side of the head . Able reached out and tried to grab the shotgun, his anger overtaking his fear of getting killed. Able almost managed to struggle the shotgun out of the intruder's hand. He was hoping to pull the trigger and blow the intruder's brains out onto the white wall. However, his grip was suddenly broken when the intruder kicked the bed, moving it and taking it out of Able's grip. He brought down the shotgun once more, bringing Able to a state of acceptance over his own death.


End file.
